


Falling for You

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, romantic, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Ren’s crappy days at Shujin Academy takes a turn for the best when he meets the student council president, Makoto Niijima. As one might say, it was love at first sight.....for two.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> Two weeks....it’s been two weeks since my last fanfic. I.....I’m so sorry. School’s been getting in my way. With all the things I’ve been doing, I haven’t had the time or energy to write one of these. Please forgive me.
> 
> Please...give me strength....
> 
> Please Enjoy...

Kamoshida’s heart had been changed. His crimes had been confessed. And he’s now behind bars. All in a day’s work for the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. A mysterious group that appeared and potrayed Kamoshida as the bastard he was and swore to change his distorted desires. And since that happened, many have been talking about their next move, what’ll happen to the school, and most of time, who the Phantom Thieves truly are. 

“Wooo!! We’re gettin’ some serious popularity!” said Ryuji Sakamoto. 

He, Ann Takamaki, a taking cat Morgana, and the transfer student, Ren Amamiya, were on the rooftop of Shujin Academy, celebrating their success at changing Kamoshida’s heart. 

“The Phansite is blowing up!” Ryuji said. 

“Wow. I guess so many people appreciate what we did.” Ann said. 

“It’s no surprise. Kamoshida abused many students. They’re mostly likely showing their support and gratitude.” Morgana said. 

“Oh. Yeah. That makes sense.” Ann said. 

“This is freakin’ awesome!!” Ryuji said. 

“Keep your voice down!” Morgana said. 

“Oh yeah. My bad.” Ryuji said, lowering his voice. 

“Hey, Ren?” Ann asked the frizzy hair boy. 

“Hmm?” 

“What’s up? You’ve barely said a word.” Ann said. 

“I’m just...thinking.” Ren said. 

“C’mon, bro. Can’t tell me you’re not happy with all the clout we’re gettin’!” Ryuji said. 

“Yeah. I am.” Ren said. 

“You don’t sound like you are.” Ann said. 

“That’s his personality. Remember, he’s been through a lot.” Morgana said. 

“For real. Both back then and here as well.” Ryuji said. 

“Oh. All the rumors about him...” Ann sighed. 

Ren said nothing and looked at his phone. Since coming to Shujin, his life has been less than great. Kamoshida had leaked his record and the word got around fast. People began making up stuff like, “I heard he’s a Yakuza member.” and “Be careful! He might go after you with knives!” Ren kept a clear mind through it all, though. 

Or...it had just seemed that way. 

Deep down, Ren was tried of hearing all those dumb rumors. Everywhere he went, he’d hear people talking about him. It made him feel like complete shit. He tries his best to hide it from his only friends, but he knows that one day, he’d have to let it all out. He should be happy that Kamoshida’s been changed and things were finally over and done with. But he can’t. Not with all the rumors still being made about him. 

“Ren? You okay?” Ryuji asked. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Ren said, sounding more cheerful. 

“Good. Looked like somethin’ was bothering ya.” Ryuji said. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Ann asked. 

“I’m good. Really.” Ren said. 

“C’mon. You should be happy. Kamoshida’s behind bars. He can’t do nothing to anyone now.” Morgana said. 

“Yeah.” Ren said. 

‘But...the rumors....’ 

“Excuse me.” 

The three heard another voice as the door to the roof opened. Morgana quickly hid away and Ryuji and Ann looked with disbelief. The person that came to the roof was a student, a third year from what Ren could see. She looked like she met business. 

“This place is off limits, you know.” She said. 

“We’ll leave when we’re done talking.” Ryuji said. 

“Who’s that?” Ren asked Ann. 

“That’s the student council president.” Ann said. 

“Makoto Niijima.” She said. 

“What do you want with us?” Ann said. 

“A troublemaker, the girl of rumor, and the infamous transfer student. An interesting combination.” Makoto said. 

“Great way to start a conversation.” Ann said. 

“I assume you all knew Mr. Kamoshida well.” Makoto said. 

Just hearing that name made Ren sulk. 

“Somewhat.” He said. 

“Well...I heard Mr. Kamoshida used a member of his team to spread your record.” Makoto said. 

Again, that alone made Ren feel like shit. 

“Don’t you hate him for that?” Makoto asked Ren. 

......... 

“What’s this about?” Ryuji asked. 

“At least try and understand my position. Being forced to deal with this horseplay.” Makoto said. 

“Horseplay!?” Ann said. 

‘You don’t understand...” Ren thought. 

“This place will be closed because of the incident.” Makoto said. “After all, I heard people were coming up here without permission.” 

Ryuji and Ann clenched their fists in anger. Ren just stood there. 

“I’m sorry to have interrupted you.” Makoto said, leaving the roof. 

“Tch! What a pain in the ass!” Ryuji said. 

“She came all the way here just to make things worse for us.” Ann said. 

“She’s a cunning one. Best if we abide by the circumstances.” Morgana said. 

“Dammit! This shit is so annoying!” Ryuji said. “You know what I mean, Ren?” 

........... 

“Ren?” 

The others looked at Ren. He didn’t say a word. Just stared blankly at the ground. Though... 

“Huh? Hey...Ren? A-Are you....crying?” Morgana said. 

There were tears coming from his faces and they dropped on the ground. It was true. Ren was crying. 

“Woah! What’s with the tears?” Ryuji asked. 

“What’s the matter?” Ann asked. 

“Was it something she said?” Morgana asked. 

“I.....I....I can’t take this anymore!” Ren sobbed. 

“Ren.....” Ann looked at her friend, engulfed with sadness. 

“You...You never did let those rumors slide. Did you?” Ryuji asked. 

“They’re nothing but bullshit.” Ryuji said. 

“Doesn’t matter! I keep hearing them! All damn day!” Ren sobbed. 

“Tch! Those bastards.” Ann said. 

“I.......I tried my best to make it look okay so I wouldn’t worry you....but....but it’s....it’s just too much!!!” Ren sobbed. 

“Oh dude.” Ryuji said. 

“Everyone just treats me like shit! All the damn time! And I can’t stop it!” Ren sobbed. 

“We don’t treat you like that.” Ann said. 

“Yeah. You’re our friend.” Morgana said. 

“Always will be.” Ryuji said. 

“But it’s only you! Everyone else just keeps getting on my nerves! I just want it to stop!!” Ren sobbed. 

“I think he’s been holding this for a long time now.” Morgana said. 

“Can’t blame him.” Ann said. 

“For real.” Ryuji said. 

“It’s not fair! I wish everyone could just die! Leave me alone!” Ren sobbed. 

“I think we should wave him be for now.” Morgana said. 

“Yeah. We’d only make him feel bad.” Ann said. 

“Look, we’ll leave ya here. Come down when you’re better.” Ryuji said. 

Ren kept sobbing and crying as the others left him on the roof. All by himself. So he could let it out. Kamoshida had his lasting impact on him. And it was now just making its effect. 

“Why!? Why is it all unfair!?” Ren sobbed. 

He then heard the door open. He looked for a brief moment to see who it was. It was Makoto. But she didn’t have that look she had before. She looked more...concerned. 

“Is everything okay?” She asked. 

“I....I’m...” 

“No. Don’t say you’re fine. Cause you’re not.” Makoto said. 

“.........” 

“What’s wrong, Amamiya-kun?” Makoto asked. 

“Everything...” Ren said. 

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked. 

“All this school is....it’s just a shithole of stupid people.” Ren said. 

“I.....I heard about that. All the rumors...” Makoto said. 

“And that’s all there is. Rumors....Rumors....” Ren said. 

“Amamiya-kun...” 

“Everyday! Everywhere! Everyone! It’s all just rumors!” Ren sobbed. 

“You poor thing....I’m so sorry for you.” Makoto said. 

“Why are you here? Cause I haven’t left yet? Are you gonna get me in trouble?” Ren said. 

“I.....I came here to see you....” Makoto said. 

“Huh?” 

“Takamaki-san told me about you. So I came here to check on you.” Makoto said. 

“Oh.....” 

“At first, I thought she was just saying it all to get me away from her. But now I realize...that you’ve been suffering....” Makoto said. 

“And there’s nothing I can do about it.” Ren said, dropping to his knees. 

“........” 

“I have to live with everyone like this for the rest of my time here.” Ren said. 

“I can’t believe that. That’s straight up bullying. It doesn’t matter if your record is known by everyone, no one should ever make another student feel like this.” Makoto said. 

“So....what will you do?” Ren asked, his voice was very deep. “You knew about Kamoshida, and you did nothing. You knew about his abuse, and you did nothing. You knew about his sexual harassment, and you did nothing. 

“.......” 

“And now you know how I feel. And I bet....you’ll do nothing.” Ren said. 

“Amamiya-kun...” 

Makoto knew Ren was right. Even she didn’t do anything in Shiho’s case. She just did what the adults told her. Never once thinking about how much the students had to put with with Kamoshida. She looked away from them. 

“What’s the point of your position of council president if you can’t look our for your student body?” Ren asked. 

Makoto looked at Ren. He’d been through the worst of problems. And here he was, laying on the rooftop floor in tears. She wouldn’t look past this. Not this time. 

“I’ll make sure this ends for you!” She said. 

“How can I trust you?” Ren asked. 

“Because.....you....need me.” Makoto said. 

“Huh?” 

“When everyone needed me the most, I didn’t do anything. If I knew about Kamoshida’s crimes, I should’ve told someone. I should’ve been there for everyone. And now, you need me.” Makoto said. 

“You serious?” Ren asked. 

“Absolutely. I won’t let you suffer through this anymore. So please...stop crying.” Makoto said. 

Ren wiped away his tears and looked at Makoto. He looked at her with joy as a smile appeared on his face. 

“Thank you.” Ren said, getting on his feet. 

“Uh...well....your welcome.” Makoto said. 

“It’s good knowing that you’ll change. It makes me happy to see that.” Ren said. 

“Yeah. I’m glad you’re feeling better, Amamiya-kun.” Makoto said. 

“Me too.” Ren said. 

Then, Ren unconsciously gave Makoto a hug. She looked at him with her face turning completely red. 

“Huh!? Hey! Why are you!?” Makoto said. 

“I’m just showing my appreciation.” Ren said. 

“O-Oh...well...thanks.” Makoto said. 

The two stayed hugging for a while. Makoto felt her heart beating loudly as she continued to hold Ren. Something about that was just...enjoyable. 

“Oh...it’s already so late. We should get going.” Makoto said. 

“Just a little longer.” Ren said. 

“I guess I can’t complain about that.” Makoto said. 

The two of them stayed hugging. Makoto felt the warmth of Ren’s body soothe her, making her feel appreciated. Her heart was beating louder and louder. She didn’t know why though. 

That is...until her mouth acted on its own. 

“I....I love you Ren.” Makoto said. 

“Huh?” Ren asked. 

“Oh! I....uh....forgot what I just said!” Makoto said, blushing with embarrassment. 

“You’re surprisingly adorable.” Ren said. 

“Stop it!” Makoto said, covering her face. 

Ren chuckled and held Makoto with his arm. She hesitated at first but accepted it as she leaned on Ren’s side. 

“I love you too, Makoto.” Ren said. 

“Oh... yeah... that’s good.” Makoto said. 

“Thanks for everything.” Ren said. 

“Your welcome, Ren.” Makoto said. “I look forward to...uh...growing our relationship...umm...together.” 

“Same here.” Ren said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/theshumakosimp
> 
> Have A Fantastic Day!!❤️💙


End file.
